Rêve d'une âme brisée
by La plume rouge
Summary: Un simple rejet peut entraîner tellement de choses... tellement trop. Mais c'est tellement humain. OS OC


**Gomen tout le monde, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'écris pas et que ceci n'est qu'un ficlet ; une fois de plus me direz-vous. Oui, en ce moment mon inspiration se concentre sur de petits textes, navrée. Mais en même temps je ne parle pas à mes chers lecteurs cette fois-ci puisque c'est la première fois que je poste dans cette section - parce que oui, j'avais des lecteurs et oui je ne suis pas modeste, donc allez vous faire voir (eh oui, j'ai un caractère de merde). Pour ceux qui lisent ce ficlet, je vous prie de laisser un commentaire - oui, je ne me gêne pas non plus pour vous houspiller à ce propos puisque cette section ne reçoit quasi-jamais de reviews, ce qui est bien dommage parce qu'il y a de vraies perles là-dedans (je vous avais dit que j'étais modeste !). Non, ma véritable motivation est que je suis totalement givrée et que je veux que mon bébé (Clein, mon OC et le narrateur de ce ficlet) épanche sa peine dans de gentilles reviews (que dîtes-vous ? Du chantage ? Mais parlez plus fort je n'entends rien !). Parce que mon bébé est triste, il a enduré moultes souffrances et essuyé un cruel rejet ! - z'avez-vu comme il s'en passe des choses dans ma tête remplie d'étoiles ?**

**Non, plus sérieusement, je considère réellement cet OC comme mon bébé. Je l'ai créé il y plusieurs mois maintenant et il trottine gentiment avec les étoiles dans ma tête ; je serais réellement désolée, profondément triste qu'on ne prenne ne serait-ce que son nom (et aussi profondément triste pour vous, ma faux est bien affûtée ces derniers temps). Pour rester plus ou moins dans des termes compréhensibles, il m'arrive de pleurer lorsqu'il est triste - comme quand je Rplay et qu'il se passe quelque chose d'humiliant, blessant, triste. Je suis hypersensible alors passez-moi vos commentaires de semi-psy en stage d'apprentissage. Je peux pleurer devant un film parce qu'un protagoniste souffre (ou alors parce que le film est vraiment mauvais).**

**Je suis sûre que vous ne me croyez pas quand je vous dis que je suis hypersensible, hein ? Normal, avec l'ironie dont je fais preuve avec un peu trop de liberté, j'ai souvent l'air aigre. Mais ça me convient, je ne veux pas non plus être considérée comme une petite chose fragile pour être un boulet auprès des gens auxquels je tiens.**

**Aaaah, mais c'est un vrai ficlet que je viens de faire dans ce commentaire post-fic !~ **

**[Mais en même temps j'ai toujours des choses à dire, moi... généralement pas très intéressantes en plus D:]**

**Allez, bonne lecture (et j'espère vous avoir bien assommé avec mon narcissisme naturel =D) !**

***poutoute son bébé* Mon ch'tit Clein d'amour~ **

**DISCLAIMER: tout ceci m'appartient, toute tentative de reproduction ou mimétisation sera sanctionné du haut de ma faux scintillante et prête à l'usage. Mis à part ça, merci à Stone et Alfred de Musset d'avoir accepté que j'emprunte leur langue deux minutes ! =D**

**RATING: T (parce que je suis une grossièreté à moi toute seule~)**

**Toute review servira à faire des câlins à mon bébé ! [autrement dit, z'avez intérêt à avoir un esprit constructif pour vos reviews]**

* * *

Marche et je te suivrais  
Cours et je te talonnerais  
Vole et je t'agripperais  
Tombe et je mourrais  
Malgré ce qui s'est passé, je te suivrais toujours  
Jusqu'à ce que mon coeur cesse de battre pour toi  
C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à mon dernier soupir

Lorsque mes craintes se furent avérées fondées, lorsque ces mots furent prononcés, j'avais eu l'impression de plonger dans un abîme si profond que je ne pourrais plus jamais contempler les étoiles, la lune ou même le soleil.

Chuter dans cet abyssal tourbillon de souffrance et de larmes m'avait laissé écorché à vif, meurtri. Je sais que ces plaies ne se refermeront jamais, que la brèche dans mon coeur restera éternellement ouverte. Je sais tout cela. Ce qui m'avait poussé à me détruire moi-même. Ce couteau que je lui avais présenté pour qu'il me tue.

S'il ne pouvait m'aimer, s'il ne pouvait plus, je préférais mourir plutôt que de le voir s'épanouir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Il n'y avait que la mort pour m'accorder la joie de l'oubli ; la vie n'est pas aussi indulgente. Mais puisque j'ai moi-même échoué à m'assassiner, il faut que j'ai la patience de me détruire à petit feu. Un jour peut-être où l'affliction emplira mon coeur au point de l'étouffer. Au point qu'il cesse de battre. Car je ne peux pas imaginer que mon coeur batte sans te chérir. Cela me semble impossible.

Au bout de vingt-huit années d'existence, personne ne m'avait jamais regardé comme toi, personne ne m'avait fait autant frémir, personne n'avait autant affoler mon coeur et faire devenir sèche ma gorge de peur de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Je sais que je suis maladroit et que je ne te plais plus. Mais chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes paroles ne sont que des caresses destinées à te rendre heureux. Même si j'en ai toujours trop fait et que j'en fais toujours trop, c'est parce que je suis dévoré de la peur de te perdre. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas semblé suffire. Tu t'es lassé de moi. Malgré tout, je continuerais à trop en faire pour te plaire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je serais prêt à tout pour que tu me regardes, pour que ta peau effleure encore une fois la mienne.

Quand je repense à nos nuits, enlacés, lovés l'un contre l'autre, les larmes me montent aux yeux et je sanglote comme un enfant perdu. C'est pitoyable, mais je n'en ai plus vraiment conscience dans ces moments-là. Ma peine est tellement lourde...

L'envie de tout oublié est si forte, la mort si tentante. Elle me tend ses bras ; le couteau ensanglanté que j'utilise pour trancher des bouts de viande me rappelle sans cesse qu'il n'y a qu'un mince fil me reliant encore à la vie. C'est un fil d'araignée. Mais quelque homme qu'on soit, s'il ne restait qu'un fil, qu'il soit d'une araignée ne nous importe pas. Nous le saisissons. Et ce fil d'araignée, c'est de le voir encore sourire, c'est de l'aider encore, apaiser ses peines et bander ses plaies. Et, dois-je avouer, persister encore à ses côtés, le cajoler, l'enlacer, prendre maladroitement sa main quitte à me faire repousser à chaque fois. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Des éclats brisés qui transpercent mon coeur.

Mais, comme disait Alfred de Musset, _tu trouveras, dans la joie ou dans la peine, ma triste main pour soutenir la tienne, mon triste coeur pour écouter le tien. _

Coûte que coûte, je serais là pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Mon existence est vouée à la tienne, aussi morbide que cela puisse te paraître.

Je pousse un soupir.

_Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve, j'ai rêvé que la neige brûlait, que le feu fondait, j'ai rêvé de l'impossible. J'ai rêvé que tu m'aimais. _

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Stone puisse édicter un bout de ma vie. Mais...

C'était un rêve si beau, un rêve si doux... quand je me suis réveillé avec mon sourire béat, il n'a fallut que quelque secondes pour que j'explose en pleurs. La réalité est si dure. Tellement injuste.

Je me tenais contre toi, tes mains se mêlaient à mes cheveux et nos lèvres se scellaient de doux baisers volatiles. J'étais si bien, tu me murmurais que tu m'aimais et que j'étais la seule personne comptant à tes yeux. Et moi si câliné, si heureux d'être dans tes bras.

Quel doux rêve... quel cruel cauchemar.

On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, mais trop d'espoir tue.

Je ne tiens qu'à ce fil d'araignée. S'il venait à se briser, je tomberais ; avec toi.

* * *

**Alors, z'avez vu comment il souffre, mon bébé ? éwè**

**Reviewez et que ça saute ! *va chercher dans le dictionnaire si ce verbe existe***

**[Etrangement, je ne pense pas qu'il y soit...]**


End file.
